


The Rentboy

by emmastrenchcoat



Category: British YouTube - Fandom, Stephen Tries, Video Blogging RPF, WillNE, XO - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: At this point I'm not gonna bother with tags man like, M/M, Rentboys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmastrenchcoat/pseuds/emmastrenchcoat
Summary: It's February in London, England, as Will's suppression of his feelings for Stephen grows toxic within himself. He's lonely and sad, and can't help himself get better beyond occasional bursts of happiness. He consults George, who suggests the painfully obvious: Will's just pent up. Will ends up finding himself on some dodgy website, and half an hour later, his doorbell rings. Who walks through his door then, though, is utterly unexpected, and things take a turn that night in late winter.-This fic was based on Stephen saying that YouTube isn't the only thing that he does as a job during his 500k special.





	1. I'm awful just to see...All my body, all my agony.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Queries, Comments, Criticism of the harshest kind are all equally appreciated in the comment section!  
> Also thank you to anyone who reads, leaves kudos, and comments on my fics x It truly means the world to me.

4:56 pm. February 1st. London, England.

Will sighs.

He looked at the clock across from his bed for the thousandth time that day, for the millionth time that week. Time was still passing. 

The window provided not much difference to the dull grey of his bedsheets, London's late winter skies only varying from the black veil of night to the dullness of day. 

For the past few weeks, Will Lenney had been on a low. Of course this lead to him losing consistency in his uploads. Of course his friends and family, as well as his fans, did assume that it was just one of those instances where you're down for a while. Perhaps Will himself believed that, too; nonetheless, he strived to fix his mood.

He'd tried everything, he thought. 

No amounts of platonic hangouts or genuine laughs with friends could help clear the omnipresent cloud above his head.

Who was he kidding? 

Everyone but himself, Will thought. 

He knew the reason for his mood. It was none other than Stephen Tries. Had his life been a great big documentary, this was the part where he'd say, "Let me explain", for it was nobody's fault but his own. Indeed, Will had been experiencing what he hated to call a crush on his best mate. A crush to him was something that passed with little time, that was a fluffy pink batch of candyfloss; this was nothing like that. 

They'd known each other for years, and having met through doing YouTube, they understood each other quite well. Anyone could see that Will and Stephen completed each other. When Will was sad, Stephen knew just the jokes to cheer him up, and when Stephen was down or stressed due to being out of ideas for sketches, Will knew exactly where to take him to freshen his mind. They were a truly dynamic duo, as cringey as that sounded. 

Despite the fact that they had grown so close, even Stephen was at a complete loss when he picked up on Will's low- he was one of the first to do so, too. Will simply wouldn't admit what was bothering him. 

He hadn't had a relationship in well over two years. YouTube rendered him extremely busy, and he liked to spend his free time growing and nourishing his friendships. For a long time, he truly cherished living this way. 

At some point, however, his feelings for the ginger boy grew too strong to ignore. He fell in love slowly. 

One day it was the way Stephen's eyes glistened when he spoke of something that he was passionate about; another it was the faint shade of red on his face when he was flustered. Every day Will was blown away by a minute detail of this man. He could recount endless things that he loved so dearly about him: the smell of his hair, his contagious laughter, or even just the tranquility of his voice. 

Despite this being an overwhelmingly unrequited love, Will stayed faithful. 

It hurt.

So, as Will had learned over the months, it was easier to suppress what he felt. No longer did he bask in his emotion, letting his stomach's caterpillars grow into big-winged, gorgeous monarch butterflies that spread to his head and heart and lungs. Instead he let them starve and shrivel, turning everything he ate into ash, though it still left him sick with every breath of air he took around Stephen. 

It was a price that he was willing to pay.

Will wanted to be around Stephen; that was the nature of his heart. The only way to do that was thus to stay silent, skillfully deflecting his friends' questions as to why he hadn't had a girlfriend in so long. He adapted his lifestyle to accommodate avoiding Stephen as much as he could whilst being around him as much as he could. It was a self-contradictory affair. Nevertheless, it kept him going, and with time he did find true happiness. His videos radiated that, and even in the harshest of winters his heart was warm with a newfound appreciation for just being able to love, even if it wasn't reflected. 

The small sting that he felt with every time he realised that he was reaching for something that could never be gradually grew and developed into a pang in his heart when he thought of it. 

This was why he didn't like to call what he was feeling a "crush". 

It was more.

But it was so much less all the same. 

5:13 pm. February 1st. London, England.

Will wasn't one to exploit his own negative feelings and induce self-pity, leeching off of it wherever he could. No, while remaining humble he did have that to say for himself. He'd always had a remarkable ability to pick himself up.

So that's exactly what he was going to do.

With a newfound determination, a will, per se, Will jumped out of his bed, putting on fresh clothes, then brushing his hair. He smiled to himself in the mirror. It was half-assed, but still a smile. Progress. He knew that his friends had always been there for him during difficult times, and would always support him in his sentiments. Thus, he decided that there was no better person to call than a friend.

Not Stephen, though. He wasn't quite ready for that just yet. 

George would have to do instead; in fact, it was the best option, as he lived just downstairs. 

Nervousness hit him after he rang the bell. What was even going to say? 

Too late to prepare now, I suppose, Will thought as George opened the door.

"Hey", he greeted the brunet cheerfully, then added, "you look awful." 

He was half-joking.

"Aye mate, I know. Actually, that's why I'm here."

George motioned his hand inwards, offering Will to come inside. The latter shook his head, thanking him for the offer. He just needed a few words- some advice. 

Will explained as much as he could without giving away the cause. He hadn't told anyone about fancying Stephen. He was afraid of the backlash, or just general reactions. Truly it was a terrifying thought to be an image of disgust in a loved one's head. 

"So, basically I need to feel better. What do you- any ideas on how I could fix myself like?" Will tried not to sound desperate. 

George frowned, then chuckled. 

"Will, have you ever thought that you're maybe just pent up?"

Will's eyes widened and he felt a little embarrassed at his straightforward question.

"Well-", Will started his sentence in an attempt to immediately call out the ridiculousness of that proposition. Then, reconsidering, he quietly said, "go on then". 

George grinned. 

"Will, mate, you haven't had a girlfriend in how long? Two years? I say you go out there and find yourself some fun. Or, I mean, you could have the fun come to you if you're desperate. Not gonna lie, it looks like you are, man."

Will laughed, still feeling ever so slightly awkward at himself now realising that that probably wasn't such a bad idea. It'd take his mind off of Stephen to get some action again. Disregarding the physical reset, his mind would likely have a nice variation from wallowing in his soup of frustration and sadness. 

Either way, it was something that he hadn't tried. 

"Cheers, George", Will thanked his friend, trying not to give away the uprising of excitement within his body. 

"No problem", George said, then just as Will turned to walk back to his flat added, "and Will! If you're feeling adventurous you should check rentboysoflondon.com: I'm fairly sure they've got a furry subsection!" 

Will chuckled, and heard George laugh even after he shut his door.

All of a sudden, he felt a bit stupid. He could have figured that out himself, too, that he just needed a bit of exercise of a different kind. No matter though, at least he had a starting point to create a distraction for himself. Perhaps after a good one-night-stand he'd feel inspired to create a new video. It was wishful thinking, but a welcoming hope to have. 

As he sat back in his favourite chair in his living room, Will pondered. What now? He didn't want to go out, actually. It was a little too late to find a decent club, get to know someone, then go all the way back to his apartment anyway, so he pulled up his laptop, and with faintly shaking fingers tried to type in some dodgy website. 

As it turned out, he didn't know any. It didn't help that that made him even more nervous. Looking around his living room, then bedroom, he did decide that it didn't look too shabby, so what was there to lose? Nobody would ever find out, and as George reckoned, he was desperate. He could also always change his mind at any point in time and stop. Good. Will exhaled as he found peace with himself about this matter. 

The only problem that remained is that he physically didn't know what to type into the search bar. It seemed so daunting to him, he didn't even know whether to trust a Google search. 

His best bet truly was what George had said to him as a joke. Whether that site even existed was no question; George had proven himself to be a dodgy-website-connoisseur many times prior, so Will had no doubts that this too was a real place on the internet. 

"Alright, here we go", Will mumbled to himself as he typed the name in letter by letter. 

"rentboysoflondon.com" 

Suddenly his screen went a light shade of pink, and he was flooded with clickable bars and subsections of whatever site he was visiting at that moment. His eyes took a while to adjust. 

"Oh for God's sake", Will mumbled again, a little bit louder this time. How did he not foresee this? Of course it was a gay website. Later he would find it amusing that he was actually expecting anything else, but at that moment he was just annoyed that he didn't clock that sooner. He felt compelled to close the tab immediately and go and find something else, but something kept him there. 

Call it curiosity, call it exploration, Will was seriously considering staying there. It seemed legit enough, and if he had a crush on a man now, he might as well go through with it and admit to himself that he wasn't entirely straight. 

A lot of big steps were taken that day. 

6:36 pm. February 1st. London, England.

Will leaned back in his chair. Anxiety began to broil in his abdomen as he realised more and more what he was about to do. After having figured out that website's sections and options, Will had found exactly what he wanted: or rather, what he wanted after letting his mind roam all over the gender spectrum, rather than confining himself to one end, as he had all throughout his life. It felt freeing, in a way. In another he felt entirely reckless for being so spontaneous. Then again, it wasn't really spontaneous if he had consciously chosen not to acknowledge a part of his sexuality for over ten years of his life.

Bouncing his leg up and down nervously, Will waited for his doorbell to ring. 

And then there it was. He ran his hand through his hair before making his way to the door. 

One last breath, and the sound of his door handle opening to face a new experience was louder than he thought he could bear. 

He opened his eyes, just to be met by ones that he recognised; in fact, he knew them all too well.

"Oh" was all he could say, and he was entirely breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I haven't added to this in ages; I've been going through some stuff mentally and it's been hard for me to be motivated to do anything, let alone write. I truly appreciate all the patience and support I've been getting. You guys are truly amazing x

6:36 pm. February 1st. London, England. 

Will opened his mouth, about to repeat his utter astonishment at what he was presented with. At his door, his torso covered with nothing but a thin t-shirt, was none other than Stephen himself.

He was cut off.

Stephen's voice was low, though high-pitched, and Will thought he heard desperation, though it all went so incredibly quickly that he had no time to focus on anything but the present moment.

"Will" 

Stephen launched himself forwards, holding nothing back as he connected their lips. Practically melting into Will's open arms, the latter pulled Stephen closer to close the door behind him. They kissed with more purpose and passion than ever before; when the lock in the door clicked shut behind Stephen's back, they pulled apart. 

Breathless.

"Stephen, what-"

Will attempted to make sense of the situation, but was interrupted once again by Stephen kissing him, perhaps more forcefully, perhaps even more desperately, too. Will didn't object. Whatever was going on, he liked it. In fact, he liked it so much that he decided not to question it.

You could have smoothly sliced through the tension with a dull knife. It hung in the air, thick and asphyxiating, but so intoxicating that breathing never seemed to satisfy. 

Stephen's tight grip on Will's back had gone limp as he pulled away from the kiss, avoiding eye contact. 

Oh god, Will thought, he's regretting it.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't need to. I'm sorry for rushing this, I really shouldn't have-" 

Will was internally manically shaking his head as Stephen was expressing his doubt, though he was only mouthing little "no"s over and over again, until Stephen finally looked into his eyes and they kissed again, neither feeling a hint of doubt or regret in their decision. 

No time for questions.

No time for hesitation.

6:38 pm. February 1st. London, England. 

This was it, Will realised. What he'd been holding back, straining so hard to suppress every day to the edge of an endless abyss, he was now letting go. A complete and utter waterfall of will and lust overcame him as he pushed Stephen into the door, their lips moving apace. It was the dirtiest kind of beautiful. 

Will placed one of his hands right where Stephen's well-defined hipbone was, while the other went to his equally chiselled cheek. Their bodies were pressed together. He traced his thumb over the faint freckles while their kisses remained hot and bothered. Indeed there was heat, quite a lot of it actually, but Stephen still shivered as he pulled Will even closer; the latter broke away from the kiss.

"Sorry", Stephen mumbled, then stared into Will's blown pupils, "I'm cold". 

"Stephen, did you come here without a jacket?", Will inquired, figuring that since they'd stopped kissing (for now) he might as well try to figure out what exactly was going on. While Stephen talked Will positioned his hands at his arms, creating just enough warmth for the older boy to continue talking comfortably. As Stephen began to explain, Will found himself entirely unable to keep himself from kissing the ginger; hence Will found a spot of exposed flesh on Stephen's neck to kiss while he was talking.

It was obvious that it was taking a lot of self-control for Stephen not to get distracted. As Will was sucking tiny purple blotches onto Stephen's snow-white slender neck, the latter let out breathy whines. It took a fair while- which Will would never think to complain about- but Will finally understood what was going on. 

Although Will had known it for some time, Stephen disclosed to his viewers in his 500k special that YouTube wasn't the only thing he was doing to earn money; however, he never expanded upon it and so the topic lay at rest. Until now. As pieces of reality came together to form a picture, Will found out that Stephen had in fact been working as a rent boy. Fate probably wanted Will and Stephen together just as much as some of their fans, as evidenced by the coincidence of Stephen picking up on the address of a recent new customer. Without hesitation he took the opportunity before anyone else could, neglecting to take anything but his heart's will. 

"I want you-", Stephen said, his hot breath right against Will's lips. The brunet was mere millimetres away from him, teasing with the temptation to kiss again, though never actually doing it because he liked what he was hearing. 

"-and I didn't want you to want anyone else", Stephen finished his sentence, blushing with shame at his, well, shamelessness. Will, however, hummed in agreement. 

The last parts of Stephen's explanation were forced out through gritted teeth, as Will hadn't stopped placing love bites all over his neck, reaching the hem of his shirt, tugging at the bottom to indicate that it was in his way. His hands were so unbearably close to Stephen's crotch, though so far away that the older boy dared not shift his hips in fear of overstepping. Indeed he was rather nervous; in hindsight, he asked himself how he ever worked up the confidence to go to Will's in the first place. 

That thought quickly disappeared as his mind was rapidly reminded of reality when Will did exactly what both were craving more than anything, rolling his hips forward to elicit a delicious moan from Stephen. 

It was as if he was pulverising a dam, unleashing the water that had been building up against it for years, flooding the town that was his heart and mind with nothing but pure love and lust for the man in front of him. 

"Will", Stephen sighed against Will's mouth as he did it again, granting them both friction against their constraining trousers. 

For a fleeting moment, Will thought that Stephen had left his wallet in his front pocket, before deciding to place his hands on his sinuous hips and directing him towards the bedroom. It proved to be a lot harder to walk the few metres to his bed when he was actively kissing his best friend, but the slight struggle was worth it when Stephen fell backwards onto the soft mattress, Will climbing on top of him.

No time was wasted as he helped Stephen out of his shirt, taking his own off as well.

Will leaned down to kiss Stephen ever so innocently as he lowered his hand to palm him through his jeans, smirking as Stephen gasped at the unexpected- but highly desired- contact. 

Will continuously shortly and sweetly kissed Stephen, who was now squirming underneath him as Will began to flick his wrist. 

Instead of gripping the sheets in a hopeless attempt not to moan, Stephen occupied his hands with Will's zipper. 

Almost effortlessly both slipped out of their trousers; perhaps it was the overpowering sense of need for progression in this scene, but it wasn't too long before they were both entirely naked. With one of his hands positioned next to Stephen's head for support, Will's body was an unmeasurably small distance away from Stephen's. 

It was obvious that Stephen was regaining his confidence, as he pulled Will down to kiss him breathless, hard and fast as he flipped them over and positioned his mouth a lot lower as soon as he broke their kiss. Will was torn between wanting to glue his eyes onto the ginger and wanting to let his head fall back onto the mattress. He was left with no choice when Stephen took Will's length into his mouth, sucking softly, and the latter's mouth fell open as he somehow tensed and relaxed at the same time. 

"Fuck", Will gasped, biting his lip as to not swear any further. 

Stephen only hummed in appreciation- which didn't exactly help Will's goal of being noiseless- and continued to go lower. Every swirl of Stephen's tongue sent Will into an absolute frenzy, and every time he hollowed his cheeks Will closed his eyes, his back arched. Stephen registered every tightening of Will's stomach just like he noticed when Will's short drawn breaths were faster. He was close, and Stephen took the liberty to stop. 

In hindsight, Will was very grateful for this, for what was about to happen was a lot more fun anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out a lot sooner than this one. Again, I'm very sorry for being inactive!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of Stephen's birthday, here's the last chapter!  
> I hope yous enjoy; honestly I'm very sorry that this fic took so so long to complete.  
> Also thank you so much for all of your support and lovely comments. They truly mean the world to me x (god that was cheesy)

Time: Unknown. February 1st. London, England. 

As Stephen was sitting on top of him, grinding and gasping relentlessly, Will felt more alive than he had in months. It was then that he realised that to an extent, George had been right; he truly was pent up. 

So, when Stephen stopped roughly jerking his hips into Will's, the latter pushed his own up to regain lost friction. 

Although the ginger seemed to like it (very much), he bit his lip and kept his composure as he whispered, "Wait". Stephen almost seemed to regret his decision when Will stopped moving entirely.

"Can we...", Stephen started. He blushed.

God, Will thought, he was absolutely gorgeous. Everything about Stephen was delicate; his curves were soft and his skin was smooth, and despite his innocent smile he had unexplainable sex appeal. Will was once again completely blown away by this man's complete and utter beauty. 

Complexity. 

Breathless.

Will pulled Stephen down for a hungry kiss, feeling the heat of his cheeks as he cupped them with his hands. While their lips danced with each other in unison, Will reached one of his hands into his bedside drawer, and pulled out a small bottle. Assuming that this was what Stephen meant, he broke away from the kiss. Taking Stephen's hand, he guided it into his, where the bottle still resided. 

"Was this what you-"

"Yes." 

"Do you want me to-"

"Yes." 

Stephen truly wasted no time with words. Obviously he was just as desperate for this as Will. This was also evidenced by the tone of his voice; with every word the boy sounded like he was on the brink of an orgasm when they were almost completely still. 

Pulling him down for another kiss, Will rested his hands purposefully on Stephen's sides, slowly letting them slide downwards as he rocked him back and forth on his lap. Soon enough Stephen began to whimper softly. 

Music.

Harmony.

Will opened the bottle and generously spread the lubricant onto three of his fingers. He made his way down Stephen's back, almost caressing it. Trust. Finally he reached the curve of flesh that he'd so desired to touch. 

Moving his non-lubricated hand to Stephen's mouth, Will signalled for Stephen to pause the kiss once again. He ran his thumb over Stephen's plump lower lip, not being able to take his eyes off of it as he asked, "Can I?" 

Stephen nodded eagerly and forcefully pushed his lips into Will's, kissing him hard in anticipation. 

Slowly but surely Will slid his index finger into Stephen, who sharply drew in a breath and gripped the headboard behind Will with both hands. 

"More", Stephen begged, "please, Will". 

The brunet gladly obeyed, inserting his middle and ring finger as well. He began pushing them in and out while his other hand went flying to Stephen's hip, as the latter seemed unable to stay still, his breathing still jagged, though he'd dropped his head and began emitting small whines with every thrust of Will's. 

After a while Will's confidence grew, and he felt inclined to switch thing up a little. Thus he crooked his fingers every time he moved them back into Stephen, eventually finding his prostate. He was sure that he did, as a loud moan spilled from Stephen's lips as he bit them hard. 

"Will!", he cried out as he pushed back to meet with Will's fingers faster and harder. 

Just as he seemed to be getting close to finishing, Will used his hand on Stephen's hip to an advantage, slowing him down to a halt as the room grew devoid of voices, instead filling with Stephen's heavy breathing. 

"Fuck, Will", he whispered. 

Will smiled; he liked the control that he was in. He leaned into Stephen's neck, kissing him there once again before murmuring against his ear, "Tell me what you want, Ste". 

"You", Stephen breathed as Will playfully bit his earlobe.

When Will gave himself a few strokes in preparation- though they weren't really needed- he groaned and sensed immense nervousness and excitement. Cautiously he lined himself up with Stephen, then, grabbing the other boy by the hips, let him sink down. 

"Fuck", Stephen swore again. Will just groaned as he tried not to snap his hips up into Stephen. When he was completely inside Stephen- and what an incredible thing that was to think about, too- he exhaled loudly in pleasure. Stephen was by that point white-knuckling the headboard, his eyes glazed over and his lips parted. Will gave him some time to adjust, in which he noticed the goosebumps on his porcelain skin. 

Wordlessly, and very carefully, he wrapped his arms around Stephen and flipped them over, so that he himself was on top. He placed his hands on either side of Stephen's head. As he pulled out a few inches and pushed back in, a little faster than before, he avidly kissed Stephen. 

"Will", Stephen moaned, "Faster". 

Although Will did pick the pace up a little- mostly because he was struggling to keep his composure himself- he gave Stephen another peck on the corner of his mouth before susurrating, "Beg for it". 

It was as if that plea was what he was waiting for, as Stephen tightened his grip on Will's back while he moaned and whined for Will to "please go faster". Even when Will significantly sped up, Stephen didn't stop. 

Not that Will was complaining. 

"Harder", Stephen whined, and Will knew that he didn't have to hold anything back as he snapped his hips forward over and over again.

The whole situation was unreal. 

As the room grew hotter and the air was heavy with Stephen's obscene noises, Will roamed his hands all over Stephen's body. Occasionally he traced his thumbs over his nipples, which earned him an extra moan. He'd then run his hands down Stephen's sides, admiring how taut his entire torso was. When his angle was advantageous, he kissed every freckle on his chest, peppering his body with kisses (with the odd hickey here and there). 

"Will-", Stephen said, and while he was probably about to say something, he cut himself off with a gasp, his back arching into an impossible curve. As Will clocked what happened, he noted Stephen's hand gripping the sheets, his eyes closed, biting his lip. 

"Found your prostate, hm?", he asked, not expecting an answer as he thrusted, again and again, into that same spot, driving Stephen absolutely crazy. He was louder than ever before, sometimes incoherently cursing a mixture of words and Will's name. While Stephen nearly squirmed with pleasure, Will had moved his hands to rest firmly on the other's hips, not letting him move as Will fucked him relentlessly.

Stephen seemed to be able to control himself just enough to form a proper sentence. 

"Will, I'm so- ah- close", he whined. Those words alone, for some reason, were enough to nearly throw Will over the edge. 

Will thrusted into Stephen a few more times, allowing for the situation, the build up, to be drawn out to its limits. 

At that point Stephen was no longer moaning loudly, but rather straining to keep his breath stable as he whimpered every now and again.

"Will", he said again, the tone strongly reminding him of the moment he entered Will's apartment, "I'm gonna-" 

The brunet was in no position to last much longer himself, so he continued to push into Stephen fast and hard.

"Come for me, Ste", Will groaned as Stephen came in thick white strands all over their chests, his back arching once again, his head falling back with parted lips, only being able to emit faint 'oh's. He finished with Will still inside him, and Stephen instantaneously begged for Will to continue. 

"Will, you were so good", he whined, "you can let go, Will". God, Will thought, he sounded as if he was yet to come right after he'd convulsed with an orgasm. It was enough to send him over the edge, and Will too came shortly after Stephen. 

He collapsed next to Stephen. 

"Fuck", was all he could whisper. They stared up at Will's ceiling as they regained oxygen and coherent thought. 

It was there that Will began to worry; what if Stephen was beginning to regret? What were they going to do now? What if Stephen wanted to leave? What if- 

Stephen placed his hand onto Will's, running his fingers over his palm carefully. Will grinned and held Stephen's hand. His worries were settled. He turned his head to find Stephen already looking at him.

Will pulled the blanket over their exhausted bodies, and without even having to ask, Stephen scooted closer until they were as close as can be. Will was certain that Stephen could hear his heartbeat as he lovingly stroked his back. One kiss to the top of Stephen's head, and the two were fast asleep. 

They could talk in the morning.


End file.
